A Missing Piece
by BlondeGamer
Summary: It is a peaceful time in Hyrule, Link spends his days capturing criminals and keeping the land safe. There is one criminal that cannot be captured by any man, even Link, the royal champion. Illusius the thief has gained a great deal of infamy for his abi.


Chapter One: Silent Night

The night was dark, stars glistening down a comforting calm over the village. The guards stood at their posts, half asleep and vulnerable. The night had been peaceful, each of the villagers sleeping soundly in their straw beds. All the lanterns had burned out, doors and windows shut, keeping warm by the coals of the dying fires. The winter air had set in quickly, slowing the hearts and minds, allowing for the deep slumber that consumed the land.

The only movement came from a lone tree in the courtyard. A figure adjusted its position and watched, waiting for the perfect time to strike. He was perfectly perched on the limbs, hidden so well amongst the throng of leaves and bramble. His beady eyes watched the guards carefully, not wanting to alarm them too soon to his location. He watched for hours, still as a house. Finally one of the guards took a quick leave to take care of his humanistic needs. The other yawned sleepily, the figure took his chance. He quickly dropped down onto the ground, crouching behind the narrow base. The tree rustled with the quick movement. The guard looked over, and for a terrifying moment, the darkened figure thought the guard would come investigate. Luck was on his side this night and the guard did not leave his post. As the guard turned back toward the gate, the thief darted to the next shadow, behind a house. Like a child jumping from puddle to puddle, the figure leapt from shadow to shadow to keep himself hidden. He had only moments before the guard to the graveyard returned to his post. He quickly scaled the side of the house and found a straw overhanging. He pulled himself up on top and as quickly and quietly as he could manage darted in the window above it.

The thief found himself in a cage with cattle. It was peculiar, but with the close living quarters of Kakariko village, it made sense that the livestock would have to live indoors. He slipped through the bars, the warmth of the small cottage like an embrace after spending hours in the blistering cold. He could hear the snoring of the man sleeping soundly in his bed. It was reassurance that this would go smoothly. His eyes where quite accustomed to the dark places. It was here that he thrived, he lived. With expert grace the figure opened the drawers and looked for anything of value. Nothing but clothes lined the bottom. Quickly he moved around the cottage in this manner looking for anything to make all of this planning worth while.

He was about to leave when a glimmer from the fire caught his eye. A lock on a chest. He could have smiled; anything worth locking up is worth stealing. He quickly took the whole chest and put it in his satchel. It was not large, about the size his head, and did not weigh much. The thief scampered back up to the window. He was stopped dead in his tracks by a cucco. Eyes wide under the dark hood, he started to walk carefully around it. It was no use; the chicken began to cluck in alarm. The sleeping man stirred.

"Shut up you useless feather brain" a shoe went flying through the air. He went to make a break for it. "Run" all of his reflexes drove him to flee. Instead he took the smarter route and continued to creep around the now furiously clucking bird. The thief became careless in the chaos and stepped on a weak board, when the creaking filled the air, the man became alarmed.

"Who is there?" he demanded to the dark. He was half asleep, and by the smell of his breath chances are he had been heavily drinking before the crashed out. Perhaps if the thief stood very still he would be able to go unnoticed until the man went back to sleep. Perhaps luck was not on his side as much as he had thought. The thick metallic sound of a sword being drawn filled the air and the man scrambled up after the thief with a surprising amount of grace. The figure fled. The man yelled after him, loud enough to wake the entire sleeping town.

"Come back here you confounded thief, bring me back my chest!" The guards were immediately alarmed.

"It's Illusius!" one of them cried. Both guards rushed after the fleeing man. His cloak made him look more like a shadow than a man. The tail flowing like dark waters in the air, the hood pulled far enough that nothing but his irritating smile could be seen. Illusius quickly darted around the man with the sword. The guard blew his horn, attempting to alarm the town. Slowly, one by one, the villagers poked their heads out of their huts to see what was causing the commotion. Illusius whistled a loud melodic sound. The two guards tried to head him off at the entrance gate, quickly locking it before the thief could make it there. He was trapped.

Suddenly, a black mass jumped over the gate. His mighty cry filling the air as he landed gracefully upon his hooves. The stallion shook his head, his black mane flying wildly around him. He was a beautiful specimen. His coat was solid black aside from the small white patch in the center of his forehead. Like two pieces of the same cloth, they fit together perfectly. The stallion raced toward him with humbling loyalty, unafraid of the sharp swords that threatened to cut the two of them down. Illusius grabbed the horse's hair and climbed aboard with liquid grace.

"Thank you, my friend." The thief whispered to the beast. The guards were coming close and their capture seemed unavoidable. The horse neighed in an almost laughing manner and took off at full speed, knocking over the guards and villagers alike. They were a beautiful pair. The thief road bare back as the steed jumped the gate and galloped as quickly as they could to freedom.

The guards stood angry and baffled as they watched the assailants disappear into the dark. One quickly fumbled with the lock on the gate in order to pursue them.

"And what exactly, do you plan on following them on?" the other guard asked. "The cow?" The villagers laughed at his expense.

"We can't just let them get away!" the first guard argued.

"I agree!" cheered the recently robbed man.

"Talon, there is no hope in finding Illusius, let alone in the middle of the night." The other guard told him. There was some murmuring amongst the villagers. Illusius had been plaguing Hyrule for quite some time now. His name had quickly spread amongst the villagers; he had gained a great deal of fear and infamy. Parents threatened misbehaved children with the thought of Illusius stealing them away in the night. This seemed out of character, the man had done no harm other than taking a few gold pieces or jewels now and again. It was thought that even the mighty Link had not been able to apprehend the thief yet.

The attention of the villagers was soon stolen by the sound of galloping filling the air. Relief rushed over the crowd. The majestic horse came to a halt, and her rider jumped to the ground. His green tunic and hat brought a great excitement to the crowd.

"What happened here?" the hero asked.

"Link!" exclaimed one of the guards. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on Death Mountain when I heard the commotion; I rushed down here as quickly as I could. What has happened?"

"It's Illusius again! He has stolen my chest! My life savings is in there." Talon complained.

"He got away again sir," the guard admitted.

"Which way did he go?" a weird determination filled his eyes as he inquired. This man was the only criminal the mighty Link had not been able to bring to justice.

"Through the gate." Link did not even stop to see who answered him, he jumped up on Epona's back and nudged her into a steady sprint and jumped the gate after the thief.

Illusius sighed in relief. He had managed to escape the close encounter. He shook his head in disappointment, he was normally so much more careful. His steed did not slow; they would ride hard like this for a while, until they had thrown off any pursuers. He could not afford anyone to find where he had been hiding. Finally he lightly tugged on the horse's mane, letting him know he could slow his pace. He petted his companion.

"You did well Silence," he encouraged the horse. He hugged the stallion's neck. He was quickly alerted. Someone was galloping behind him, trying carefully to match his pace so he would not notice. Illusius cursed. Why hadn't he checked behind him? He was getting cocky. The thief did not turn around, not wanting to alert his follower that he knew of his existence just yet. Then, with lightning speed he nudged Silence's sides. The horse flew and his follower followed suit. Illusius looked behind him and could have cursed a thousand times. The king's own champion was following him. The green tunic was like a knife in his inflated chest. Illusius had evaded the man before, but just barely.

"Give it up Illusius!" Link roared over the wind. Illusius kept true to his nature and said nothing in return. They were out in the middle of Hyrule field, the sun was quickly rising, and they had no shadows to run to, no buildings to hide in. Illusius did the only thing he knew to do and directed Silence right into Castle Town Market. He hoped he would get lucky enough to loose the champion in the twist and turn of the throng of buildings. Unfortunately he did not make it that far. Link lassoed the thief, pulling him to the ground. Silence cried as his rider it the ground. He stood his ground ready to protect his master with all the loyalty he had grown to posses. Illusius however, waved the horse on. Grudgingly the horse obliged.

Link jumped from his own steed and pulled Illusius to his feet. His hood managed to cling to his head, keeping his face free from view. Without hesitation, Link began tying the thief up with more expert knots.

"How are you going to escape this time Illusius?" Link asked. The thief did not answer. This seemed to anger his captor.

"Do you hold your tongue out of fear or guilt?" demanded the champion. Frustrated the hero pulled the hood from the thief's head. He stopped dead in his tracks. A woman's face looked back at him. Her intense grey eyes stared back at him, the long lashes lying against her porcelain skin. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, or perhaps anger. Long blonde curls framed her round face. Her mane of blonde tresses was bound back in a red ribbon, the rest falling against her back.

"Surprised hero?" Illusius asked her voice playful, her mouth still stuck in that irritating smirk. Link did not respond, still trying to grasp his mind around the idea that this woman had been the one evading him for so long.

"Do you hold your tongue out of fear?" mocked the girl. "Or guilt?"


End file.
